Products having a disinfectant action to protect the mammary system in dairy animals from contamination by microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi that are the cause of recurring infections are known.
The disinfectants currently used for this purpose are in fluid state and are in the form of more or less viscous liquids.
These disinfectants, as being marketed in liquid form and packaged in large containers, require large spaces for storage before use.
Furthermore, organic chlorine-based products are known, also used in preparations intended for human use, such as skin disinfectants. In the veterinary field, the use of known organic chlorine-based compositions for the post-milking teat disinfection of dairy animals presents several drawbacks that can be primarily ascribable to the high dosages that must be used to obtain significant advantageous effects.
A first drawback attributable to the use of organic chlorine compounds at high dosage is associated, for example, to the irritant and inflammatory effect to the skin of the animals; in addition, if inhaled, it is an irritant to the respiratory tracts thereof. The onset of said side effects may require that treatment be discontinued before the desired results have been achieved.
A second drawback ascribable to the use of known organic chlorine-based compositions is associated to the fact that a high dosage thereof can also result in irritant and inflammatory effects to the operator during use of the product.
The object of the present invention is to find a product that is effective for the aforementioned applications, but which at the same time allows the drawbacks reported for the treatments of the prior art to be overcome.